Zhao Yun
Zhao Yun is one of the main protagonists in the later parts of Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He is a general of the Three Kingdoms period who has a record of good service. Liu Bei personally praised his bravery at Han River, though it was often noted that his feats were often under the radar. Romance of the Three Kingdoms and other local folklore commonly describes him as a just and virtuous general of peerless strength who has a deep sense of loyalty for Liu Bei. His lone rampage to protect A Dou remains one of his crowning feats in fiction. Years after his death he is lauded as one of the Five Tiger Generals. His Dynasty Warriors incarnation is the mascot character of the series. He sometimes shares the spotlight with the series' other iconic character, Lu Bu. He consistently rides a white steed during in-game cutscenes. This persona also has two character image songs titled TRUE DRAGON and FIGHT IT OUT and a duet with Jiang Wei called MISSION. Zhao Yun placed fourth place with fans in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. For the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends character popularity poll, he placed first. In Famitsu's character survey, he is the most popular character within the boyfriend category. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in second. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in first place for the Shu division and third in the two final rounds. He is the most popular Dynasty Warriors character for the Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Halloween costume poll. Fans ranked him second in Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z 's first survey for most popular general. In Kessen II, his character's height is the same as his Dynasty Warriors counterpart. History Zhao Yun was born in Chángshān, Zhengding. The names of his relatives are unknown though he is mentioned to have a father and older brother. The Record of Three Kingdoms writes that he was 8 chi (approx. 189 cm or 6'2") tall and had a remarkably splendid appearance. He was recommended to join the military and was known to bravely lead troops under Gongsun Zan. When his lord clashed with Yuan Shao's army in Qingzhou, Zhao Yun was sent to aid Tian Kai. Through the latter's influence, he met Liu Bei and became a cavalry commander for him. To mourn the sudden passing of his older brother, Zhao Yun left Liu Bei and returned to Gongsun Zan. Another reason for his departure has also been Yuan Shao's expansion in 192, which threatened his homeland. In 200, Liu Bei relied on Yuan Shao for a time in Ye and Zhao Yun worked hard to be recognized by Liu Bei, organizing and training hundreds of troops. He eventually became Liu Bei's subordinate. Liu Bei left Yuan Shao with time and, in 208, he was fleeing from Cao Cao's massive army. Liu Bei had abandoned his family and traveled with his closest retainers. When their army was passing through Jingzhou, Zhao Yun voluntarily went back to retrieve Liu Bei's wife and child, Lady Gan and A Dou. When Cao Chun captured Liu Bei's two daughters, Zhao Yun rescued A Dou and Lady Gan from seemingly impossible odds. For his efforts, he was promoted to General of the Standard. In the same year, he also participated in the battles in Guiyang. Zhao Fan tried to marry his older brother's widow to him. Zhao Yun declined and said, "Zhao Fan surrendered only recently and we don't know what lies underneath his skin. Besides, there are plenty of women in this world." The incident made Liu Bei realize Zhao Yun's true character and, pleased with the reply, he soon sent his vassal to Liuying. During the time Zhuge Liang joined in 213, Zhao Yun worked with Zhang Fei to suppress various provinces in Shu. Zhao Yun came from Jiangzhou of the river his comrade traveled and headed west to Chengdu. He was named General Yijun for his services. There is a story saying that Zhao Yun opposed his lord's distribution of the local farmland after his lord conquered Yizhou. Liu Bei wanted to give the locals' lands to his army but dropped the idea with Zhao Yun's persuasion. Zhao Yun also took part in the Battle of Mount Dingjun. According to Zhao Yun's records and the Zizhi Tongjian, Huang Zhong attacked Cao Cao's food supply while Zhao Yun was returning from an unrelated scouting mission. When his comrade did not return, Zhao Yun rode out with a handful of men to check on him. He was soon surrounded by Cao Cao's army and, though he charged through enemy lines, he eventually decided to retreat back to his base to tend to his fallen comrades. Cao Cao's troops pursued but stopped when they saw the gates open, as if inviting them to enter. To avoid the threat of an ambush, Cao Cao had his troops withdraw. Liu Bei heard of Zhao Yun's heroism and said, "Zilong is filled with bile!" Bile was believed to have greatly contributed to the amount of courage one had. He was nicknamed "General of Tiger Valour" from then on. When Liu Bei went to attack Sun Quan in 222, the Shu army were greatly determined to win at Xiaoting. Zhao Yun, however, expressed his distaste for the battle and remained in Jiāngzhōu. As a result, he was completely unharmed during the conflict. Two years later, he was eventually promoted to the General who Guards the East. He was stationed in Hanzhong with Zhuge Liang in 227. In the following year, he and Deng Zhi were ordered to distract Cao Zhen's large army while Zhuge Liang led a separate attack on Mount Qi. From the start, however, Zhao Yun knew that the tide of battle was against them and eventually issued a retreat to avoid losing huge numbers. To ensure his men's safety, Zhao Yun personally guarded his army's flank. His army didn't lose many war supplies and they were able to re-distribute resources with other armies. Zhuge Liang offered to reward him, but he declined since it was still a defeat. Taking responsibility for the loss, he was demoted. He passed away and was succeeded by his eldest son, Zhao Tong, in 229. In 261, Wei Yan said the following regarding Zhao Yun: "A gentle, affectionate, wise, miraculous being who called the land to order. With him, neither accidents or disasters could disturb the peaceful balance he created. I think it reasonable to call him the true general of peace." Trivia *As per the source material, some of the games has him running into, and out of, the middle of Wei's army at the Battle of Changban alone to save Liu Shan and killing plenty of Mooks and officers in the process. This carries into his in-game abilities - back in 2, he is the crowd-clearer of the game. In subsequent installments, Zhao Yun has the safest crowd-control moveset, and easily becomes one of the best crowd-clearers when upgraded. *He outlives all the other Tiger Generals, and sees the baby he once saved become Emperor. He remains Liu Shan's friend for the rest of his life. Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Pure Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Arrogant Category:Outright Category:Rescuers Category:Nurturer Category:Paranoid Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Book Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Selfless Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Pacifists Category:Posthumous Category:Lawful Good Category:Remorseful Category:Elementals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strategists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Wrathful Category:Scapegoat Category:Right-Hand Category:Parents Category:Extravagant Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Mascots Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Envious Category:Misguided Category:Speedsters Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:Retired Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protectors Category:Empowered Category:Deal Makers Category:Wealthy Category:Spouses Category:Athletic Category:Optimists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Egomaniacs Category:Straight man Category:Patriots Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Siblings Category:Normal Badass